What Could Be
by Accalia1
Summary: Both Jen and Ronon want to talk but is about the same thing..... comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Some S4 Quarantine

Jen sat in her office contemplating what had happened a few weeks back with Ronon. She hadn't seen him due to their crazy schedules. She found herself drifting back to that day in the infirmary, wondering what would have happened if they had kissed. She knew that she felt something for him for him but didn't' know quite what it was. She wished that she could see him and talk to him. It seemed impossible that it was going to happen anytime soon, though she would make it a point to do so. Glancing back to her computer and started back to work, Jen drifted back from the reverie.

Off World

Ronon had been in agitated mood these past few weeks. They had not been in Atlantis for awhile. It seemed as soon as the got back they were gone again in a matter of hours. He regretted not being able to talk with Jen. He hoped that she had not shrugged off their encounter because he sure hadn't. He wanted to get back so he could talk to her. To tell her that he wanted to explore the feelings that he was having.

"Hey, big guy you with us?" Sheppard asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Ronon grunted.

"Well, we are just about to head back. You ready to go?" Sheppard looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm more than ready." Ronon replied with a smile.

Sheppard eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

Atlantis

Stepping through the gate all Ronon wanted to do is go find Jen.

"We will debrief in 2 hours. So see you back then." Sheppard said over his shoulder.

Ronon practically ran to his quarters. Upon entering he jumps in the shower. Getting dress he starts pacing, trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Jen. After several minutes of deliberation, he decides that this is not going to get any the accomplished.

Making his way to the infirmary he stands outside the door searching for Jen. He sees her at her desk. His heart rolls over in his chest. God she was beautiful. She was at her computer, eyes fixed to the screen. A smile started spreading across her face. He wondered what she could be thinking about. With that he walks into the infirmary, making it to her office without being noticed. He leans against the doorframe.

Jen suddenly felt like she was being watched. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized only one person did that. Turing in her chair, she saw him in the doorway. "Ronon!" she exclaimed. Jen stood with a jolt. Not knowing if she should hug him or kiss him or both.

She decided to just stand there. "Did you need me for something?"

Walking over, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, Doc there is. What time are you off shift?" Seeing her eyes light up, he smiled to himself.

"Suppose to be at 7:00 baring in medical emergencies." Looking at Ronon with wonder.

"Good that will give me enough time for debriefing. Would you mind if I came back later?"

"No, that is not a problem" Jen state in surprise.

"Okay,see you later." Ronon started out not before glancing over his shoulder. Seeing the bewildered expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon arrived back at the infirmary just before he was to pickup Jen. He wanted to e alone with her. After the debriefing he went in search of the perfect place where he could talk to her in private. He found one at the far end of the city. It was perfect. It was moderately sized room with its own balcony overlooking the ocean. He spent the rest of his time getting it ready. He wanted it to be perfect.

Glancing in he found her in the same place he had left her. Walking in. "Hey, Doc you ready?"

"Give me a minute to save this file and I will be ready to go." she replied.

"Take your time. There is no hurry." Ronon sat down in the chair next to her desk.

After several minutes she looked up. "I'm ready when you are." Jen said nervously. "So what do you want to do? I am game for anything." smiling up at him.

"I thought we would go by the mess hall, pick up something to eat and go somewhere to be alone." Looking at her to see if this was okay.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Jen said as she goes up from her desk.

They headed towards the mess hall and picked up something to eat. On their way out Jen turned to Ronon. "So where to?"

"Follow me." taking her hand in his.

Jen felt an electric charge goes up her arm and straight to her heart. Which started beating like she had just run a marathon. Maybe she had not been hallucinating that there was a connection between them when they had been in lock down. Her hopes soared. Without even knowing it they had stopped. Looking at her surroundings she could not figure out what where she was. Nothing looked familiar around her. "So where are we?" she questioned.

"At the far end of the city away from prying eyes and ears." Ronon said as he slide his hand over the sensor and the door opened. Stepping in, he hears a small gasp. Turning to see a look of awe on Jen's face.

"This place is amazing Ronon. How did you find this place?" Jen questioned.

"I went looking for a place for us to be alone. I wanted us to be able to talk without interruptions. Do you mind?" Looking at her sheepishly.

"No, I think it is great and I appreciate you are doing this for me. Was it like this when you found it? This is so perfect." starring at Ronon.

Grinning to himself. "Your welcome, but no, I cleaned it up and brought a few things in." He moved to the balcony and placed their dinner on the table he had placed outside. Taking her had and leading he to the table. "I do not know you but I am starving. Let's eat and then we can talk." Ronon motioned her to sit down. He lit the candles that were on the table. Looking up noticing the light illuminating Jen's face making her even more beautiful. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. It had been a long time since he had felt like this and actually like how it felt,

The finished dinner in silence. Seeing Jen shiver. Ronon stood, moving to the other room. Lighting the candles he had placed there earlier. He returned with a blanket. As he wrapped it around her shoulders, his fingers grazed the back of her neck.

Jen got up and moved closer to the railing overlooking the ocean. "This is a beautiful view." Drawing the blanket closer around herself. She could feel Ronon close to her. Turning towards him placing a hand on his chest. "Do you think that we could move this inside? I really do think we need to have that little talk."

Ronon just nodded. Stepping aside to let her move in front of him. Following her inside.

Jen saw the candles lighting the room and smiled. Making her way over to what looked like a sofa in the corner of the room. She saw Ronon move to a foot stool right in front of her.

Ronon did not know what to do now. He knew what he wanted to say to her but was not so sure that she felt the same. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Looking at her in anticipation.

"Well..." thinking to herself trying to grasp for the right words. "I need to ask you about what happened when we were in lock down?"

"What would you like to know?" Giving her a questioning look.

"When we were sitting down talking after that oxygen tank fiasco, right before the lights went out. We almost kissed. I thought I felt something...I know that I felt something. Please tell me I was not dreaming," Looking up into his eyes.

"Your not wrong Jennifer." cupping her face with his hands. "I have wanted this for quite a long time." Leaning brushing his lips to hers. She moved into the kiss. Snaking her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Breaking apart only due for the need of air.

"I guess that answers one of my questions. I only have on other, is this something that going to be permanent or is this some kind of fling?" Her eyes pleading with his.

"What is this fling?" Ronon asked.

How was she going to say this. "It is...how to put it. It is a casual thing. Something does not last so to speak." She said blushing.

"A fling as you put it is not the Satedan way. I want this to be permanent Jennifer. I have only felt this way one other time in my life. When I was back on Sateda. You have become very important to me. I want to see where this will go from here." He said taking her hands in his.

"I am so happy that you feel that way. I feel the same about you also. I never thought that I would find the one person that understands me better than I know myself in a different galaxy. I have never felt so at ease with anyone in my life, like I do with you. I was a loner back home on Earth. I do not feel that way when I am with you. I feel like have found the other part of myself. Does that make any sense?" Moving to rest her head on his chest.

Ronon wrapped her in his embrace. Pulling her closer to him. How lucky he was to find her. Jennifer made him want to live again. He never wanted to be with anyone but her. He loved her. He knew that now. "Jennifer I know that I do not know your customs and we are from two different worlds. But I want this, more than anything in my life. If you will have me."


End file.
